


Just Music and You

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Improvised Music, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelo dances to the music she and Fran make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Music and You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yuri Challenge prompt: Fran/Penelo, lap dance

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have no objections." In fact, as Fran sits on a chair in the little rented townhouse they both share with Balthier, Penelo would consider the expression on the Viera's reserved face to be rather smug actually.

Penelo bites her lips. She's never done this type of dancing before, and not really witnessed it so much as heard about it on the tide of whispered rumors in Lowtown, but she can imagine—has imagined—how such a dance could work, a flexible body to dance with and an appealing partner used as both prop and audience member. The moves aren't too different, a shimmy here, a shake there, and more than a little teasing.

"What about music?" Penelo asks. They can hardly bring in street performers as accompaniment.

"I can keep the beat." Fran reassures her.

Penelo takes a deep breath. Her left hand reaches out for Fran's thigh, and the bangles going up her forearm jingle slightly as she moves. The tapping of Fran's stiletto on the wooden floor joins into the rhythm. Penelo's hips begin to sway in time with her own breathing, as she climbs on to the chair, her legs straddling her partner's dark thighs. Penelo's right arm steadies herself on Fran's shoulder, while the left one—still helping to make the music—makes its way up from Fran's navel to her breastbone, and under her chin forcing the Viera to make eye contact with her, while down below her body ripples—legs, rear, stomach, chest, shoulders and down again. Fran continues to keep time, with a tap-tap-tap on the hardwood.

Penelo twists her body, and slides around so that her back faces Fran and bends backwards so that their gazes remain fixed on one another. Fran runs her hands over Penelo's stomach and hips, keeping her stable on her perch. Penelo smiles and coyly shies away from Fran's arms, which brings her into contact with Fran's thighs. Penelo laughs a little bit when she realizes she just did exactly what Fran wants her to do. "Tricky," Penelo whispers.

Fran raises an eyebrow in response. "The music still plays, hume girl." Those long fingers tap on Penelo's side.

Indeed it does. Penelo closes her eyes, and asks her body what it wants to do short of tearing Fran's clothes off and kissing her into oblivion. It answers, and Penelo turns her body back around until she and Fran are face to face. Their bodies are close now, enough that if her body were just a bit lower Penelo would be using Fran's knees as a cushion, and every wave of Penelo's body brings them a mere hair away from touching.

The tempo increases, as Fran's perfectly calm demeanor cracks and begins to show the effect of Penelo's motions. Her deep breaths add to the improvised music. Penelo, ever the performer, takes command of her audience and lets the music fill her. For the grand finale, she pulls Fran close and kisses her.

The tapping stops. Fran reaches around and stills Penelo with a hand curving around the dancer's hips, while Fran deepens the kiss. "We should take this performance to a different venue," she says after they finish the first kiss and before they glide effortlessly into the second, third, and fourth.

Though Penelo nods, neither of them makes a move to separate, and as her top mysteriously falls below her breasts, Penelo sees no reason why they shouldn't stay here.

After all, the music still plays.


End file.
